Poison Part Two What Hurts the Most
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Poison Part One. Draco has become a Death Eater over summer. Harry has to help him fight it, but is he going to succeed? Or is he just playing into the Dark Lord's cards? Draco ends up hurting Harry. Badly. Uh oh. R&R please!
1. The Dark Mark

**Poison Part Two – What Hurts the Most**

**Chapter One – The Dark Mark**

"What's bothering you, Draco? You look horrible."

Summer break with his father. Oh boy, this just couldn't get any worse.

"Haven't been sleeping well, father." He didn't have the nerve to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're not… hiding something from me, Draco?" his father inquired.

"Like what?" Draco looked up, desperately hoping his father would stop trying to unravel his well-kept secret.

"Well, it's not so hard to find out, is it?" Lucius Malfoy's wand flashed.

"Legilimens!"

Draco felt how his mind was entered and how his father went through his memories of last year.

_He's going to kill me…_

"Protego!" The connection was severed. Lucius hadn't seen it all.

He raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Well, well, Draco… So our Lord was telling the truth after all. You were the one that lured Potter into the maze. You gained his trust… Very impressive!"

Draco looked down at his hands, feeling utterly disgusted with himself. The thought that his father saw him as Voldemort's little whore was unbearable to say the least.

"I knew you would make me proud some day, son."

With extreme effort, he managed to smile at his father. He got out of the room as soon as possible and ran to his own quarters.

In front of the mirror in the bathroom, he stared at his reflection. His father was right. He did look terrible.

_I failed him… I sent him off to certain death…_

He could see Harry's face. How he had been beside himself with grief after he had been transported back to the Tournament Grounds.

_My fault… He has suffered so much, and I made his life even worse._

Tears were dripping down on the sink. Draco clenched his fist and hit the mirror so hard it shattered. His hand was probably broken, but it felt good to hurt. He deserved it. He had no future except becoming a Death Eater and a loyal follower of his own mortal enemy. He hated the Dark Lord. He hated his father. But above all, he hated himself.

_I deserve to die. It will make his life easier._

He got his wand and aimed it at his head.

"Avada Ke…"

-

Harry woke up, gasping for air.

_Draco. Please tell me that it was just a dream._

He closed his eyes and saw Draco put the wand against his head. He cried out mentally, but there was no reply.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ron was awake as well.

"Fine," Harry said. "It was just a dream."

-

The rest of the holiday he was kept busy. They were staying at Sirius' place, trying to rid it of the evil that lived there. Harry went to the hearing and got cleared of all charges. Before he went in, he saw Lucius Malfoy talking to the Minister. When Draco appeared next to him, Harry's scar burned. Draco Malfoy looked at him with empty eyes.

_You didn't._

There was no answer. The Draco Malfoy he grew to love last year was gone.

The dreams got worse after that. Voldemort was looking for something, and Malfoy was helping him get it. Harry felt sick to his stomach every time he woke up from another nightmare.

_We were never meant to be… He was right. He'll fulfill his destiny, I'll fulfill mine. We can never be…_

It hurt more than he could say. And the worst part was, he couldn't talk to anyone about this.

Soon he was on the train to Hogwarts. For the first time in his life, he wished he didn't have to go.

-

School sucked and got worse. Harry was totally messed up after finding out Malfoy had become a Death Eater. He was aggressive to everyone around him and picked fights with other students. But the person he grew to hate most was professor Umbridge. She kept denying that Voldemort was back and gave Harry detention for arguing about it in class. She tortured him with her special quill. He never gave in, but it hurt.

He was studying the red scars on the back of his hand, when he noticed Malfoy was looking at him. He was obviously amused with Harry's pain. Harry thought back to the day Malfoy had told him they couldn't see each other again.

_Calm down, Draco.__ You're scaring me._

_Am I? Get used to it, Potter._

The mental link was gone. Harry felt relieved about that, but also missed it. He was torn apart inside. Some part of him hoped that Draco was still in there somewhere. Another part of him wanted to kill Malfoy for becoming a Death Eater.


	2. Mind Games

**Chapter Two – Mind Games**

Hermione wanted him to teach other students how to defend themselves. Soon, Dumbledore's Army became the only thing he could look forward to. One night, he was about half an hour early. He wanted to get some practice before he started class tonight. He was strolling the corridor, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, when he heard something in the dark.

-

Malfoy had been struggling the last few weeks. Right after school started, he had no fight left in him. But seeing Harry again… It was so painful. He had thought about it and decided to try and fight Voldemort's control over him. But he couldn't do it alone. So he went to see the only one who could help him: Severus Snape.

Snape downright refused to help him at first, then he got mad.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into, Malfoy? Do you think it's easy to double cross the Dark Lord? You're not even half the wizard you need to be to pull this off!"

Malfoy kept looking at Snape. "I don't care. I'll do anything. If I don't succeed, I'll kill myself, I swear."

Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise, but sensed the boy meant what he said.

"Alright," he sighed. "But this is going to be very painful."

Malfoy nodded. "I know."

"The first thing you need to work on is controlling your mind and senses. You're an open book to me, Malfoy, but you may have some experience to hide what you think. Let's give it a try."

-

Malfoy screamed in agony before he passed out. He hit the floor hard, Snape wasn't able to catch him in time. Harry was standing in the doorway of Snape's office, shocked when he saw Malfoy pass out. Snape put Malfoy on the couch and then turned around to the door.

"Get over here, Potter. You might as well help as long as you're here."

Harry stumbled backwards. He had no idea Snape could sense him when he was under the Invisibility Cloak. Hesitantly, he took it off and walked into the office.

He looked down at the tense form on the couch with mixed feelings.

_He helped you. You should repay the favor._

"Take his hand, Potter, and put the other one on his scar. Like that, yes."

Malfoy's hand was as cold as ice.

"He's trying to fight it, Potter, but he can't do it alone. Now concentrate. Help him."

Harry focused on the unconscious form and started to feed his magic into the shivering body. It took long minutes, but finally Malfoy quieted down and his hand was starting to get warm.

"There. The forces of light and darkness have found a new balance inside," Snape said, obviously relieved.

Malfoy smiled, though his eyes remained closed.

"Hellions, Sev, I didn't know you could do that."

"That wasn't me, Draco," Snape said.

Malfoy's eyes snapped open. He stumbled away from Harry, meanwhile yelling at Snape: "You brought _him_ into this? What are you, insane?"

"You aren't going to win this battle alone, Draco," Snape answered annoyed.

"And I can't help it that Potter seems to be in the right place at the right time."

"Draco…" Harry said hesitantly. "I still owe you. You tried to save my life last year. Please let me help you with this."

"Didn't I make myself clear last year, Potter?" Malfoy spat. "You stay away from me. This is my problem, and I'll fix it. I don't want your help."

Now Harry got pissed as well. "Fine, Malfoy. But if you really wanted me out of your life, you should have ended your miserable existence when you had the chance. You didn't have the nerve to do it, did you? And then Voldemort got to you, taking you into his care. You weak little _whore_!"

"That's it. You're dead, Potter!"

Snape wanted to prevent Malfoy from attacking Harry, but stepped back when Malfoy hissed: "Stay back, Severus. This is between us."

Their mental link reestablished for a brief period of time.

- _When are you going to realize it, Potter? We're not meant to be. If I can't beat this thing on my own, tough. Keep your filthy nose out of my business._

_You're an idiot, Malfoy. You can't do this on your own. There aren't any Death Eaters who can fool their Lord._

- _You're wrong. Severus can and he will teach me how._

_And he just told you that you need me to get it right._

Long pause. Harry felt how Malfoy's fingers released their death grip on his throat.

- _Alright. But this changes nothing between us. As soon as I can control it, it's over._

Harry smiled bitterly. _You're welcome, Malfoy._

They got up slowly.

"Okay," Malfoy said. "He can help."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Finally, some common sense in you. And here I thought you were… friends?"

Harry looked at Snape in shock. He knew?

Malfoy grimaced.

"Me and Potter? Not in this lifetime."

Snape gestured them away. "See you tomorrow, gentlemen. Same time, same place."

They left his office. Malfoy stomped off as fast as he could, leaving Harry alone in the corridor. He sighed, put on his Invisibility Cloak and ran to the Room of Requirement. He made it in time, but only barely.

-

Harry arrived early at Snape's office. Snape told him what they were doing exactly: trying to create a safe place inside Malfoy's mind, in which he could retreat and remain in complete control at the same time.

"You're going to be his anchor from now on, Potter. He seems to react… differently… to you."

Harry didn't say anything in reply. He thought back to last year and saw a pair of dark eyes when he had hoisted Malfoy over his shoulder to bring him to the hospital.

_I'm sure he knows something. Damn that man. He can probably read minds._

"How did you do it, professor?"

"Do what, Potter?"

"Resist Voldemort?"

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry. "No one helped me, Potter, if that's what you mean. Dumbledore gave me a place to stay, that's all. When I could show him that I was in complete control of myself, he started to trust me. It cost me a great deal of pain and suffering and I'm not going to talk about it with the likes of _you_."

The door slammed shut. Malfoy had entered the room. Harry had never seen him so tense.

"You're going to have to relax, Draco, if you want this to work," Snape said.

Malfoy shot him a death glare. "I _know_. Just give me a minute."

He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing until his racing heart had calmed a bit.

When he opened his eyes, Harry was already standing in front of him. He hesitantly put his hands up. Harry did the same and gently took them into his own.

They sighed in unison and entered a half-sleep stage.

Harry searched Malfoy's thoughts and memories, looking for something that could help him create Malfoy's 'happy place'.

He tried not to be shocked by what he saw. Malfoy had had the most rotten childhood he'd ever seen. His own couldn't even begin to compare to the horrors of Malfoy's past. Malfoy had been present during torture and murder of prisoners at the manor. His father never left him alone, always giving him lectures about being a pureblood and how they were better than everyone else.

And… dear Merlin… Harry found a deep, black pool of hate in Malfoy's heart. Part of it was for Voldemort, part of it for his father… but the biggest part was for Draco Malfoy. He absolutely loathed himself.

Harry became a bit pessimistic. How the hell was he supposed to make this work? There was nothing to work _with_!

He found the memories of himself. They were shielded, but Harry broke through anyway. Maybe he could use some of them to help.

He instantly entered another world. If Malfoy's memories of Harry would have had a color, they would've been golden.

Harry grimaced. _I'm the only one whom he ever permitted himself to love…_

He got to work and made a room that resembled the Prefect's Bathroom. Their shared memories became stronger and formed a shield around the entire room.

Harry stumbled back into his own body and crippled to the floor. He had never felt so drained in his life. Malfoy had lost consciousness. Their hands were bleeding where their fingernails had dug into the flesh.

"Damn you, Potter, did you have to stay under that long?" Snape muttered, tending to Malfoy.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said, feeling faint.

"He's very weak at the moment, he can't take too much at once."

"I'll be more careful next time," Harry breathed.

Snape put Malfoy on the couch again and pulled out a chair for Harry.

"Drink this," he said, handing Harry a cup filled with a dark red substance.

Harry sipped it slowly. It tasted copperish.

"This isn't…"

"Dragon's blood, yes. If anyone here knew I owned that, I'd be fired on the spot. But it'll help you heal."

Harry drank it all and slowly got up. He looked down at Malfoy, his eyes were welling up.

"I know," Snape said without looking at Harry. "It's a bloody miracle that he's still standing, after all he's been through. He'll be pissed at you though. Be warned."

Malfoy slowly opened his eyes. Realization dawned in them as they grew hard and cold.

"So, Potter. Now you finally know what it's like growing up as a Malfoy. Satisfied?"

"Horrified would be more accurate," Harry whispered.

"I don't need your pity," Malfoy hissed venomously. "Come on, Sev, give me some blood and I'll be out of here."

Harry slowly turned around and left Snape's office. He needed to be alone for a while.

-

Hermione found him hiding behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"My goodness! What happened to you?"

"Get away from me," Harry choked out. "Hermione… please."

Hermione hesitated and then sat down beside him. "You don't have to tell me anything, Harry." She put her arms around him and Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He cried until he had no tears left to cry.

"Thanks," he said, his body still tensing once in a while, but the sobbing subsided gradually.

Hermione stroked his hair.

"This isn't about Cedric, is it?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"You don't have to. I know this is about Malfoy."

Harry's heart stopped in his chest. He looked at Hermione in panic.

"Shush. It's okay. I figured it out during the summer. He was helping you with the Tournament last year, wasn't he?"

_I should have known that she would figure it out. She's too smart not to see it._

"The thing with the snake… You gave yourself away then, Harry. And your face when you noticed Ron was going to crack Malfoy's skull… You should have seen it. You were absolutely horrified."

Harry sighed. "This is just great. I might as well tell you everything then. Malfoy has become a Death Eater over summer, but he's trying to fight it. I'm helping him, but…" He paused.

"I saw his past," he whispered. "I thought my life was rotten, but his childhood… He's been living in hell. I can't even blame him for being who he is."

"I suspected as much. But why so upset when he's trying to fight it? That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"He hates me… He didn't want my help. You should have seen his face, Hermione. He tried to kill himself last summer…"

"What?"

"It was a dream, but I know it really happened. Voldemort must have gotten to him right before he finished the curse."

Hermione smiled bitterly. "I never thought I'd actually feel sorry for Draco Malfoy," she said cynically.

"Imagine how I felt when I found out last year that I…" Harry stopped mid-sentence. He had almost told her.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded speechless.

"It's not that weird if you think about it," Hermione stated. "You two have a lot in common."

"Ha! That's what he said last year."

"Only child, always getting into trouble against your will, ties to the Dark Lord, powerful wizards… Need I say more?"

"No. I know. He just doesn't want me around anymore. But Merlin, I need to help him. He helped me out last year, practically saving my life time after time. I owe him."

"Then help him. Maybe he'll change his mind eventually."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so… Hermione, please don't tell Ron about this. He wouldn't understand. He'd probably think I've gone to the Dark Side."

"Your secret is safe with me. I'll cover for you if you need to be… elsewhere."

"You're the greatest friend ever, do you know that?" Harry smiled at her.

She smiled back, saying: "I know. But it feels good to hear it anyway."

They returned to Common Room together.


	3. Separation

**Chapter Three – Separation**

The next evening, Harry was late. He didn't even bother to change after Quidditch practice. He burst into Snape's office without knocking.

"Merlin's Mercy, Potter, learn how to knock!" Snape snarled at him. He was standing over Malfoy, who seemed to be completely out of it.

_What the hell did he do to Malfoy?_

"Draco, you can get up now," Snape said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "He's here."

"Thanks, Sev." Malfoy slowly rose to his feet, shaking his head as to clear his mind. Harry approached Malfoy and saw the slightest sparkle of fear in his silver eyes.

_He's afraid of me? Why?_

He put out his hands and took Malfoy's.

Inside his mind, Harry followed a running form down into the Prefect's Bathroom.

Malfoy was there, locking a black chest and making the key disappear.

"Whew! That was close," Malfoy said, trying to catch his breath. "I realized yesterday that there's stuff in here I _really _don't want you to see. So I made sure you can't get to certain memories. I witnessed you breaking through my mind barriers earlier. I'm impressed, Potter."

Harry made his way to Malfoy and the black chest.

"What's in there?"

Malfoy sneered at him: "I just told you, you retard. Stuff that you're not allowed to see. So I'm not the right person to ask, I'm afraid."

"Step aside, Malfoy." To Harry's surprise, Malfoy obeyed immediately.

"I'd like to see you try, Potter," he smirked.

Harry examined the chest without touching it. Then he whispered: "Reveal."

The box was laced with anti-burglar spells and magic booby-traps.

Harry turned to Malfoy, and said: "I bet you would like to see me try. Maybe next time, Malfoy."

"So, we'd better get to work. I see you've found my few happy memories? You should feel flattered, Potter. Nailing you was indeed one of the better episodes of my life."

Harry froze. It hurt more than he expected, to hear Malfoy talk about their… 'relationship' with such cold disregard.

He decided to ignore it and selected more memories to enforce the walls. Malfoy sat on the counter next to the sink and watched Harry.

"Could you stop staring at me?" Harry asked, not even trying to hide his irritation.

"Why? Do I make you nervous, Potter?"

"You're just distracting me is all."

"For Merlin's sake, get a grip. You're inside my head and I make _you_ nervous? What world do you live in anyway?"

_Before I met you, an unhappy one.__ After I met you, hell._

"You shouldn't do that. Thinking that loud. I can hear everything you think in here, Potter. It's my head."

_Fuck off. Maybe I should change my mind about helping you._

"You can't. It's all right there in your head. You feel you owe me, don't you? Not helping me would be the same as stabbing me in the back."

_Trust me, that vision looks entirely appealing to me right now._

"You're the worst liar I ever met, Potter. Ah, wait." Malfoy got off the counter and walked up to Harry.

"My most prized memory. Golden boy tied up and at my mercy. I think I'm going to hang it on the wall in Slytherin Common Room."

"WHY?" Harry whirled around and grabbed a fistful of Malfoy's robes. "Why do you do that? Why do you hate me?"

"What makes you think I hate you, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "I treat you like I treat everybody else."

"You screwed everyone in the school then?" Harry was fuming with rage.

"You know I didn't." Malfoy grinned.

Harry finally understood. _You snake! You're doing this to get me mad, because you get off on it!_

"You are a bit slow sometimes, Potter, but yes. It still turns me on to see you beside yourself with rage. It turns me on to see you in pain as well."

Harry's eyes went wide in shock when Malfoy's fist connected with his jaw. Blood spurted from his mouth as he stumbled back.

_That's it. You're dead, Malfoy. _Harry lunged towards Malfoy and tried to strangle him. Malfoy was stronger though and soon Harry found himself on bottom with his rival looking down on him with pure evil in his cold eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, that's _enough_!"

Harry turned his head I surprise and gasped in shock. Another Malfoy was standing in the doorway, casting a spell to pull 'evil' Malfoy away from Harry.

Harry sat up, coughing his guts out.

"What the _hell_…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Savior Malfoy gave his evil counterpart the Killing Curse and turned around to see if Harry was okay.

"You just… killed yourself?" Harry choked out. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Separation, Harry," Draco said, kneeling at his side. "That was the Malfoy counterpart. I'm Draco. You're safe now."

"You mean… multiple personalities?"

"One good, one evil. It's the only way to fool the Dark Lord. I can completely shut down my emotions when I'm… him."

"I noticed. Hellions, Draco, you're a piece of work."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but the Separation works in mysterious ways. Sev wasn't even sure I could do it at all. You helped a lot though by getting pissed at him."

"Draco… Did you… did he… really want to kill me?"

"I honestly don't know. He probably did."

Harry shook his head. "How do you deal with all this? You just threw a Killing Curse at yourself!"

"That wasn't the hardest part. Seeing you hurt was." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly.

_I can't believe it. I thought I lost him and here he is. The real Draco._

"We need to go back. It took longer than I thought, and my body can't take much more," Draco said, giving Harry the 'I don't want to leave either' look.

"Draco," Harry pleaded. "Just one question. I need to know."

"What?"

"Do you… love me?"

Draco smiled sadly. "Let's just say that my feelings for you are _very_ complicated at the moment, Harry."

And with that said, Harry fell back into his own body. He saw Snape holding Malfoy down, he seemed to have a seizure of some kind. Harry was too tired to help and sat up slowly. Malfoy seemed to be in a lot of pain; his body was convulsing violently and after a few moments, blood started to run from his nose.

"What the hell did I do to him?" Harry gasped in horror.

"You Separated him, Potter," Snape choked out, still trying to hold Malfoy down. "Which is completely astounding for someone who is new at the whole Legilimens discipline."

"Is he supposed to be like this?" Harry asked.

"It will subside in a few minutes. He'll have a hell of a headache though."

Indeed, Malfoy quieted down over the next minutes. Snape carefully placed a pillow under his head and got up to help Harry get to the couch.

"Potter, are you sure you should be in Gryffindor?" Snape asked unexpectedly.

"What? I mean… Yeah I should be!" Harry was taken by surprise. He had often wondered about his position at Gryffindor, but never came to a satisfying conclusion on the matter.

"If you're suggesting that I should be in Slytherin, you're wrong, sir," Harry hissed. His nerves couldn't take much more.

"Well… Maybe it's a good thing you're _not_ in Slytherin, Potter," Snape said.

Harry closed his eyes. _Sweet Merlin, how the hell did I get into this?_

On the floor, Malfoy stirred. At the exact same moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Shit!" Snape said, very much out of character. "Potter, help me get him on the couch." Snape motioned to Malfoy's feet and Harry rose to obey. They put Malfoy on the couch and Harry covered him with his Invisibility Cloak. He hid in the nearest storage closet he could find. Snape went to open the door.

On the doorstep was Dolores Umbridge.

"I hope you were expecting me, Severus," she said while entering the office. "It's about time we evaluated this mess people call a school."

Snape was quick to pull out a chair for Dolores, thus preventing her from sitting on the couch.

"Yes, I know, Dolores, it's absolutely horrifying.  So, what are your plans?"

Harry peered through the keyhole in the closet door and sent a silent prayer to Malfoy: _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up…_

"Well, first we evaluate everyone on staff, and then we decide who is to be… let go. There are some more decrees I have been wanting to discuss with you."

She handed Snape a roll of parchment. At that very moment, Malfoy groaned.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit… _Harry knew he couldn't do any magic with Umbridge sitting five feet from his intended target.

Snape got up however and stroked the couch over it's armrest, shushing it.

"That's an interesting couch, Severus," Dolores commented.

"It was a gift from a close friend," Snape said. "Couldn't get myself to get rid of it. Over the years, I grew quite fond of it." He turned around and massaged his forehead.

"Dolores… I have a terrible headache. Can you leave the decrees here so I can discuss them with you tomorrow?"

Dolores got up quickly and said: "Of course, Severus. Good night." She left the office. Snape stood still, listening to her dying footsteps in the corridor. Then he went over to the couch and uncovered Malfoy.

Harry got out of the closet.

"That was close," he whispered.

Snape looked relieved that Umbridge was gone. Then he turned to face Harry.

"Can you get him back to the Slytherin Common Room without being seen, Potter?" Snape asked him. "People will ask questions if he stays here all night."

Harry cringed at the thought of carrying Malfoy's dead weight again. Thank Merlin Snape's office was close to the Common Room.

"Is it wise to move him?" he asked. "He looks really bad…"

"He'll live, I ensure you," Snape said. Harry nodded. Did he even have a choice? Snape would probably take points from Gryffindor if he refused.

He hoisted Malfoy onto his shoulder, staggering a little but then he found his balance. Snape cloaked them and opened the door. Harry slipped through and then stopped.

"Sir… the password?" he whispered.

"Delirium tremens," Snape said in a quiet voice. "Hurry, Potter."

_Hurry… Ha! You try to hurry with this bag of meat on your shoulder._ He made his way to the dungeons and wished he could see through walls. It was around midnight, so he was hoping everyone had turned in already.

_Slytherins in bed before two a.m?__ Unlikely._

He had no choice. Malfoy was getting heavier by the second.

"Delirium Tremens," he whispered and walked in. He was lucky; the Slytherins in Common Room were drunk and laughing loudly at their game, the magical version of 'spin the bottle'. They never noticed the door opening and closing. Harry got down the stairs and made his way to Malfoy's bed. He put a Muffliato spell up as soon as he got through the curtains. Finally letting go of his controlled breathing, he gasped for air after he had dunked Malfoy onto the bed. He sat down, seeing black spots swim before his eyes. It had been a long night indeed. Detention with Umbridge, Quidditch practice, and Separating Draco Malfoy. He laid back onto the bed, next to the still form of Malfoy.

The bed was very comfortable. He had never expected any less to be worthy of the Slytherin prince. He glanced over at Malfoy. Dried blood was everywhere, he looked like some kind of vampire with his face and neck covered in red-brown stains.

Harry sat up and conjured some water. He dipped the sleeve of his Quidditch uniform in it and washed Malfoy's face. He smiled bitterly when he thought what Malfoy's expression would be when he'd look in the mirror and saw his precious looks ruined.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this,_ Harry thought. I should be running back to my own Common Room and go to sleep.

He got Malfoy out of his robes and took off his school uniform.

_How does he do it? _Harry bit his bottom lip when he gazed down at the marvel that was Draco Malfoy. _He looks even better than he did last year._

Harry slapped himself mentally for being so weak, but he threw his Quidditch uniform to the ground and curled up next to Malfoy.

_I love it when you're asleep_, Harry thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Quidditch One on One

**Chapter Four – Quidditch One on One**

He was woken by someone's elbow  poking his ribs. A hand covered his mouth so he couldn't protest.

"Mwalfwoy…"

"What the HELL are you doing in my bed, Potter?" a very angry Malfoy hissed at him.

_I'd like to answer that, but I can't as long as you don't remove that hand._

Malfoy released Harry, still looking pissed off as ever.

"Kind of ended up here by accident." Harry told Malfoy what had happened last night.

"Why didn't you just go back to your own Common Room?"

Harry shrugged. "Your bed is way better than mine," he admitted. He looked at Malfoy. "You know, you're cute when you try to look pissed when you're actually dying with laughter inside."

"Grow up," Malfoy growled. "It's Saturday, of all days. Everyone will be in Common Room since we overslept. How are you getting out of here without bumping into anyone?"

Harry grinned mischievously.

"How about I just put a towel around my waist and walk by as if I belong here?"

Malfoy's mouth fell open. "You're not serious. You'd kill my reputation, Potter."

"That really is all that matters to you, isn't it? Don't worry, I'd never do that to you. I can just stay here until you have created some kind of diversion."

Malfoy thought on that. "I can rally up the gang to go bother Weasley."

Harry looked at him intently.

"What?"

"I was wondering which counterpart you were right now, but it's really evil Malfoy."

Malfoy shook his head. "I just Separated, Potter. Right now, I'm both counterparts."

"Really?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Malfoy stretched out his hands in defense. "Don't get any ideas."

"So you are scared of me?"

"Scared of you, Potter? Don't flatter yourself. I'll go bother your friends. Give me five minutes."

"Fine," Harry said, lying back down on the bed. Five minutes later, he peered into the Common Room. Most of the Slytherins were gone. It was easy to get out and go back to his own Common Room. He took a shower and felt thoroughly refreshed after that.

_I need to get myself a bed like that._

-

"Where have you been?" Ron asked at brunch. Harry smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"So? Tell me!"

"Fell asleep studying inside the Room of Requirement."

"That's pathetic, mate. You need to get yourself a life."

"I'll add that to my list of things to do, thanks."

Hermione shot him a questioning look. She could _always_ tell when Harry was lying. Very annoying.

Suddenly he caught Ron glaring at something behind him. He turned around to face a smirking Malfoy.

"Come with me, Potter."

"Oh really, that's going to make my day," Harry groaned. "Why the hell would I want to come with you, Malfoy?"

"Let's see… Because it would save your House the loss of fifty points, perhaps?"

"I want to know why first, then I'll come with you."

"You were out of bed last night, Potter."

"How the hell do you know where I was last night?" Harry asked, pretending to be surprised.

"I'm very well informed. And by the look at Weasley's guilty mug, I'm right. So come with me or lose fifty points."

Harry rose reluctantly. Ron whispered: "Just hex him."

"I heard that, Weasleby. Ten points taken from Gryffindor."

Ron opened his mouth, but immediately closed it as Hermione grabbed his arm. Gryffindor would lose more points if he started shouting at Malfoy now. He growled at the hated Slytherin and turned away.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked when they were in the corridor.

"Sev's office. He needs to talk to us."

They soon arrived at Snape's office and entered. Snape was sitting behind his desk and immediately cut to the chase.

"You will be given a week to train Malfoy properly, Potter. Finish the shelter and teach him how to fight the Legilimens Curse. That should be easy for you, since you two have already established a mental link. Next week I'll be testing Malfoy for the results, so you'd better put some serious effort into it."

Harry's jaw almost hit the ground. One week? With a Quidditch match coming up next Saturday? With him being behind on virtually all of his courses?

"In return, Malfoy can help you with your homework. I suspect you're behind, Potter?"

Harry nodded in defeat. _Again with the no choice thing. Is anybody ever going to ask me what I want?_

- _Don't be pathetic, Potter. You could just say no and end up with the same task with bonus detention. Get over yourself._

Harry turned and left. Malfoy followed.

"Just tell them I made you clean the Slytherin Common Room with a toothbrush," he advised.

"Wouldn't you like the sight of that?" Harry spat, still furious with Snape.

"Calm down, Potter. We'll do a homework session tomorrow after lunch. Meet me at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I'll make sure no one else can get in."

"What? No way! I'm not going to study there!"

Malfoy smirked arrogantly. "Just leave it to me, Potter. I'll take care of things."

He strode off.

Harry just stood there for a minute, convinced that he was cursed to the bone for this kind of shit always happening to him.

-

"Filing cabinets in the Library," Harry said, before Ron even had opened his mouth to ask.

"It could have been boring if it weren't for Malfoy and half the House of Slytherin commenting on my filing skills."

Ron's face expressed his deepest sympathies. "Don't get out of bed anymore. It's not worth it."

Harry huffed. "Malfoy just loves getting on my nerves is all. He should get himself a girlfriend."

Ron groaned. "I pity the one who ever ends up in his filthy claws," he said truthfully.

Harry shot Hermione a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Aw shit, I'm late _again_," Harry cursed. "I have Quidditch practice in two minutes. Gotta run!"

He left them in Common Room and ran all the way to the Quidditch field. He flew out of the Tower soaking in sweat and trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks for joining us, Captain," his teammates sneered at him.

"I'm sorry, got detention from a certain Slytherin Prefect," Harry said, receiving looks of pity now.

"Let's get going. Same routine we did last time." Harry glanced over at the other Towers surrounding the field. The entire Slytherin Quidditch team was present, watching them train.

"Spying on us, no doubt," Katie Bell commented. "They're dying to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

Harry ducked to avoid getting hit by a Bludger and shouted at Fred and George: "What the hell do I pay you for anyway? Pay attention!"

A roar of laughter was heard from the Slytherins. Malfoy shouted something at Harry, but he couldn't make out what he said. The Slytherins roared with laughter once more though.

Harry saw something move right next to him and took off after the Snitch. Fred and George followed suit, protecting him from the Bludgers.

It started to rain when they were halfway through, and Harry entered the dressing room soaking wet. He didn't see the need to change since he would have to walk or fly back through the rain. His team exited quickly, longing for the warmth of the fire in the Common Room.

Harry stayed behind, only to be surprised by Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked warily. He meant to ask if Malfoy was alone, but that would be a little too obvious.

"Challenging you," Malfoy smirked. "Slytherin House says you can't win from me in a little one on one Snitch battle."

Harry huffed. "You're no match for me, Malfoy and you know it. Check last year's results if you like."

Malfoy turned around to the Slytherin Quidditch team and said: "See? I told you he wouldn't do it." He looked at Harry again. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry got up slowly. "You wish," he said, quoting himself.

"So? Let's go then!"

"It's suicide to fly in this weather. But I'd really like to find out what your hair looks like after you get struck by lightning," Harry said, getting his broom ready. "You're on, Malfoy. And when I win, you stop giving me detention."

"As if…" Malfoy laughed. "Alright. If I win, the Firebolt's mine."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "No way."

"I thought you were so sure you were going to win this one?"

"I am. But I would be insane to accept a bet like that. I can't lose my broom right before the next game. I'd get lynched by Gryffindor House if they'd find out."

Malfoy covered his eyes. "Stop it Potter, you know that kind of vision turns me on. Fine. If I win, we'll just swap brooms."

Harry thought on that one, then nodded. He released the Snitch and almost knocked Malfoy over on his way out of the Tower.

The storm was terrible. It was impossible to see more than ten feet ahead.

"Merlin's Mercy, why'd you have to do that Malfoy?" Harry shouted at Malfoy's drenched form flying next to him.

"I like living on the edge," Malfoy shouted back.

"What the hell were you shouting at me earlier?" Harry asked.

"I advised you to attach a string of Knuts to your broom, so Fred and George would pay attention."

Harry snickered. "Moron."

Malfoy switched to telepathy to communicate.

_So, you're tired of me being a Prefect, huh?_

Harry glanced at him. _Duh, Malfoy. You in control of anything is a scary vision to say the least. Now why the hell do you want my broom? You could just buy one._

Malfoy suddenly dove to the ground, apparently in pursuit of the Snitch.

_Because it would be so much more humiliating for you if I'd win it from you,_ he teased.

_Dream on, Malfoy. You're good, but you'll never outfly me._

Harry came in from the side, almost knocking Malfoy off his broom. The Snitch was almost impossible to follow and flew in and out of sight.

Harry grinned. He braked hard when Malfoy was right behind him, causing him to crash into him. He pulled his broom upward and followed the Snitch, leaving Malfoy in the mud.

_Humiliating, you said?_

There was no answer. Harry reached out for the Snitch and felt the tiny ball touch his palm. He quickly closed his fingers around it and went down to the field. Malfoy was lying in the mud motionlessly, rain hammering down on him.

The Slytherin crowd made their way to the field as well, shocked as they saw their leader defeated.

Harry kneeled at Malfoy's side and lifted his head up gently.

"Wake up already. You didn't fall that hard."

Malfoy blinked up at him. "No, but I got you worried, didn't I?"

"Son of a bitch," Harry muttered. He got up as the other Slytherins reached them.

"No more detention, Malfoy," Harry smirked. "Promise me?"

Malfoy cursed loudly, looking extremely pissed off.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Harry mounted his broom and kicked off.

That night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Homework Session

**Chapter Five – Homework Session**

The next day, Harry left the Great Hall right after lunch and went for Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Cool, huh? I copied my study from the Manor." Malfoy smirked at him, motioning Harry to sit down.

"Now, what subjects are you behind on?"

Harry shrunk with embarrassment. "All subjects. And don't you dare laugh at me, it's all your fault. And Snape's. And Umbridge's."

"And Quidditch. Poor Harry. So much to do and so little time." Malfoy pulled out a round device from under his robes.

"No way! Where did you get that?"

Malfoy smirked arrogantly. "I don't think Sev will miss it. He hardly ever uses it. I guess we can catch up with all your subjects in one day, Harry." Malfoy put the Time Turner on the desk.

"Where do you want to start?"

Harry buried his face in his hands. "I don't know," he groaned. "It's too much."

Malfoy shook his head. "Didn't the Granger girl teach you how to study, Harry? I'll make a list for you, just shout out what needs to be done."

Harry searched his memory and started to blurt out assignments.

"You didn't start on History of Magic yet? But that's due tomorrow," Malfoy said incredulously.

Harry shot him a death glare. "Don't start with me. I know, I suck at planning my studying. I can't focus at all. I still have stuff to deal with from past years, and from the looks of it, this year is not getting any better."

Malfoy looked at him, seeming to understand what he was going through.

"I'll do the History of Magic essay," he said generously. "You get started on Potions."

Harry looked at him surprised, but decided not to comment and got to work.

It was amazing, but he could finally focus on getting his work done. The study was comfortable and just seemed to ooze knowledge from every wall.

He even understood some Potions principles he never got before.

"What did you hex this room with?" he asked Malfoy, who was nearly finished on History of magic. "I've never been able to focus like this."

Malfoy shook his head without even bothering to look up. "Didn't hex it."

"Liar."

"I swear on the Dark Lord I didn't hex it with any spells that enhance concentration."

"Are you telling me that your presence causes me to relax? You arrogant prick."

Malfoy got up and went to stand behind Harry's chair.

"You, relaxed? Don't make me laugh." Malfoy put his hands on Harry's shoulders and felt him tense under his touch.

"You're about as relaxed as you were when you entered the Dragon Pit last year."

Harry felt Malfoy's hands massaging his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into those skillful hands.

"Damn it Draco, that feels good…" he whispered.

"I know," Malfoy smiled behind him. "I'm a God, I can do anything. Worship me."

"If you keep this up I might consider it," Harry breathed.

Malfoy's thumbs were on the back of his neck. Harry felt his skin crawl at the touch.

"I thought we were supposed to be studying?" he asked.

"What?" Malfoy's mind seemed to have gone off someplace else. "Oh damn." Harry cringed when Malfoy pulled back his hands. "I didn't mean  to…"

Malfoy went back to his own seat, his face flushed.

"Pass me that assignment, I'll look it over," he said, holding out his hand.

Harry passed him the roll of parchment and checked on the list for the next subject.

Transfiguration.

"You didn't bring any small animals in here by any chance?" he asked Malfoy, who was engrossed in his Potions assignment.

Malfoy pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the cabinet behind him.

Harry got up and got himself a rat. He turned around and watched Malfoy read his work.

"Stop staring at me, Potter, or I'll make you regret it," Malfoy growled.

Harry hurried back to his chair and took out his wand. He tried to Transfigure the rat into various objects. Success varied from half-rat half-object state to complete Transfiguration.

"This is alright," Malfoy commented on his Potions paper. "What else?"

Harry checked the list again. He groaned: "Dream Diary for Divination. Can you please make something up for me? I'm so sick of it."

"I could, but I'd ruin your precious reputation, Potter. I'd give Trelawney a heart attack. You'd be in big trouble."

Harry sighed and rolled out a new piece of parchment. He let his mind wander for a moment, then smirked. He started writing.

"After you're done, we can take a break. I'm hungry."

"Fine," Harry said, still writing. "This dream is writing itself, really. I can't wait to see Trelawney's face when she reads it."

Five minutes later, Harry handed the piece of parchment to Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes went from left to right and then he looked at Harry.

"You can't be serious." He was trying to contain his laughter, but failed miserably.

He nearly fell out of his chair, grabbing his sides.

"Weasley and Granger… getting Marked by Voldemort… Taking over Hogwarts… Having a drink afterwards…" he choked out, shaking with laughter.

Harry just smirked. "I know. I'm an evil genius. Worship me."

Malfoy got into another fit of hysteria after that.

"Stop it Potter… You're killing me…"

"I wouldn't dare. My homework isn't done yet."

It was refreshing to hear Malfoy laugh out loud. Harry wondered if he ever saw Malfoy laugh like this before.

"Are you done?" he asked. Malfoy was trying to catch his breath, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"I guess. I'm looking forward to the next Divination class," he chuckled.

"Let's grab a bite. I'm starving." Malfoy stretched out his hands over the table and food appeared. "I love living so close to the kitchen," he said, stacking food onto a plate.

Harry dug in as well.

"Are we doing Separation tonight?" he asked.

"If you're not tired of being around me, yes."

Harry frowned. "Why would I be tired of your company? You're treating me like a person again. I'm suspecting you're actually having fun doing this homework thing."

Malfoy sighed. "Don't get used to this, Potter. I told you last year we are not meant to be."

Harry tensed and almost choked on his food. "Why don't I have a say in that?"

"Because you don't have enough information to finish the puzzle, Potter."

"And you do?"

"I don't have all the pieces yet, but I will soon. And there's a picture that's simply not fit for you and me getting together."

Harry looked at Malfoy, his eyes smoldering with fury. "Does it even bother you? Or didn't you care from the beginning?"

Malfoy's eyes grew wide. The he hissed: "Don't you dare insinuate that I don't care about you, Potter. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to open up to you, my worst enemy? Admitting I could love someone I was told to hate with every beat of my heart? To be completely vulnerable for the first time in my life?"

Harry was taken aback by Malfoy's words. The blonde shook his head and said: "You see? This shows how little you really know, Potter. If you're too stupid to see it, I'll end it myself."

Harry stared at him. "How do you do that? Be in control like that?"

"Practice, Potter. Though I don't think you'd ever get to the same level. Now please, just give it a rest."

Harry chewed his food and wondered if Malfoy was really so convinced they weren't meant to be together. He slipped up badly before when he gave Harry an unintended massage.

He sighed. "I just can't figure you out, Malfoy. I think I like you better when you're drunk."

"Trust me, you'll see me drunk again," Malfoy ensured him.

"Tonight?"

"If the Separation goes well, who knows. Now let's start on Herbology. I need to get that one done as well."

Malfoy cleared the table with a casual gesture and went to sit next to Harry. They got engulfed in Herbology texts, working hard for the next forty-five minutes. Harry thoroughly enjoyed being so close to his old-time rival. Malfoy leaned back into his chair and stretched.

"Man, do I need a cigarette." He reached into his pocket and offered Harry one as well. Harry took it and put his hands around Malfoy's when he gave him a light.

He leaned back as well and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"I could get used to this," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"What? The luxury of having everything you need in one room?"

"Yeah. I know you're used to it, but this is really comfortable."

Harry tried to get a glimpse of what Malfoy was thinking, but Malfoy had closed his mind for him.

_He's a great Occlumens. Damn him. Maybe tonight I'll get a chance to see what he's really thinking._

After a few more hours, Harry was right on schedule on every subject.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You're amazing." Harry glanced over to Malfoy.

"I know." Malfoy smirked at him arrogantly.

"Now let's make sure we get to dinner in time," Malfoy said, getting the Time Turner. Harry got his stuff and followed him. Malfoy put the cord around their necks and turned it.

It was a really weird experience to watch themselves go backwards. Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy blushing after rubbing Harry's shoulders and smiled.

_I am so getting him drunk tonight._


	6. Drunk & Delirious Part 1

**Chapter Six – Drunk and Delirious Pt. 1**

"Harry, you're late. Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked, when he sat down for dinner.

"Catching up on my homework." Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was eating, but looked… well, not very happy. He didn't even stay around for dessert and left the Great Hall alone.

"I wonder what he's up to," Ron said, motioning to Malfoy.

Hermione shrugged. "Probably getting someone into detention. He's just a future Death Eater on a power trip, Ron."

Harry smiled at Hermione's little show. He'd hate to have her as an enemy. She raised her eyebrows at Harry and said: "Harry, aren't we supposed to finish your homework tonight? The assignment for History of Magic is due tomorrow."

"I started it, but it's not finished yet," Harry said, playing along gratefully. "I'd really appreciate your help, Hermione."

"What about me?" Ron said. "I can help."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Didn't you have detention with professor McGonagall tonight?"

Ron startled. "I forgot! And dear Merlin, I'm late, too!" He scrambled out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione whispered back. "Malfoy wasn't happy when he left just now."

"I know. I intend to find out why."

Harry got up immediately after dessert and left. Malfoy never told him where to meet him, but Harry had a hunch about where he could find him. He climbed the Astronomy Tower and opened the door to the outside of the tower.

He walked around, and soon found Malfoy. He was sprawled on a summoned sofa, surrounded by several bottles of Firewhiskey.

"I guess you weren't joking when you told me about me seeing you drunk again," Harry said.

Malfoy barely reacted. He just gestured with his hand, mumbling something along the lines of "Leave me the hell alone, Potter."

"We were supposed to be Separating tonight, Malfoy."

"Not in the mood." Malfoy refused to look at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry sat down next to Malfoy, grabbing his shoulder. Malfoy pushed him away violently and tried to sit up, failing miserably.

"I said get away from me," he hissed.

"Why, so you can drink yourself into oblivion and fall off the tower?"

Malfoy shook his head and finally looked at him.

"Don't. Please just don't."

"Don't what? Don't care?"

Harry looked at Malfoy intently, trying to understand why he was so completely out of it.

"I can't take it, Potter. You just can't stop it, can you? Trying to help people, even if they don't deserve it?"

"Get over yourself, Malfoy. I'm here to help you and I'm not going anywhere, unless it's to help you get back to your dorm."

Harry reached out for Malfoy's mind and was shocked by what he saw. Draco was sitting in a corner, his arms around his knees. Malfoy was standing over him. Harry could hear what he was saying and it made his blood run cold.

"Why don't you just take him, Draco? You could lure him into the Dark Lord's arms and he wouldn't even realize. He's so obsessed with you he won't even hold it against you. Just tell him you didn't have a choice. He'll fall for it, he always does." Malfoy kneeled down next to his counterpart and whispered: "You know he'll forgive you in the end. That's all you want from him, isn't it?"

Draco shook his head.

"I won't betray him! Get away from me!"

"Don't you want to hold him again, Draco? Don't you want to feel him?"

Draco's body was shaking and Harry could hear him sob.

"You know I want to. But I can't. Not as long as you are here. I can't trust myself around him!"

"Exactly," Malfoy purred. "Isn't that the point? Losing control with your precious lover?" Malfoy grabbed Draco's shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Go do it, Draco. You know you want to… You can be with him forever…"

"I WILL NOT BETRAY HIM!" Draco shouted.

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy whirled away from Draco and hit the floor.

Harry fell back into his body and realized his face was an inch away from Draco's.

"Don't…" Draco whispered, grabbing his arm and squeezing it hard. He was shaking violently, still fighting the urge to give in to his needs.

"Harry, _please_, if you care at all, you turn away and leave right now," Draco gasped, his whole body convulsing.

"I can't," Harry whispered. "I can't leave you like this."

He put his hand on Draco's chest and channeled his magic into the shaking body. Draco's expression changed from angry to hurt to relaxed in the next few moments.

"You moron," he whispered. Harry felt his breath on his lips and kissed him without thinking twice.

Draco clung onto him as if he was drowning. Harry felt his tears on his face.

"I'm sorry… I can't let you go," Harry said, looking into those sad silver eyes.

"I need you."

Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulder and cried.

"It's going to be okay, Draco," Harry said in a quiet voice. "I believe in you."


	7. Drunk & Delirious Part 2

**Chapter Seven – Drunk and Delirious Pt. 2**

He reached down for the Firewhiskey and took a long drink from it.

_Merlin's Mercy.__ How fucked up can one's life get?_

He stroked the silver blonde hair until Draco's sobs subsided.

"We'll get through this together," Harry said. "I'll make sure we change things."

Draco put one hand on Harry's chest and rubbed it slowly.

"After everything you've been through," he said softly, "how can you still be such an optimist? We're doomed, Harry."

"I don't care. Voldemort isn't here right now, and you need to relax."

Draco sighed and slid his hand under Harry's shirt.

Harry drunk some more Firewhiskey and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Draco's body against his.

"I love you," he mumbled, the alcohol getting to his head quickly. "I don't care how hard you try to push me away to protect me."

Draco smiled. "The Prophet was right. You are a suicidal psychopath. Want to join the Dark Side? You'd really fit in."

"Sure, if it wasn't for Voldemort and his crew trying to kill me all the time," Harry snickered.

Draco giggled in response.

"You know I love to see you laugh? While studying today, I was wondering if I ever saw you laugh like that. I can't remember."

"You've never seen me laugh like that, Harry. Not unless I was laughing at someone or causing someone pain while laughing at them."

"Merlin, your life really sucks."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Harry looked down on Draco and tried to stop himself, but failed.

"What's in the black chest, Draco?"

Draco froze. "If you ask me that one more time, I will throw you off this tower myself," he said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I just really want to know. Will I ever find out?"

Draco smiled sadly. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether we survive and Voldemort dies."

"Consider it done," Harry said grimly.

"Let's not talk about that." Draco shifted his weight and put Harry's arms around him. He leaned into Harry's chest. Harry slowly massaged Draco's chest, while Draco's hands rested upon his thighs.

"Can we…"

"… use the Time Turner to get back in time? Sure."

Harry took another sip of the Firewhiskey.

"Look at me. You turned me into an addict," he said indignantly.

"Want a smoke?" Draco said, offering Harry a cigarette.

"What the hell. We might be dead tomorrow."

Harry felt blissfully dizzy with the rush of alcohol and Draco's warm body on top of him.

"Life doesn't get any better than this," he mumbled incoherently, still massaging Draco's chest with one hand. He came across a nipple and squeezed it playfully.

Draco growled and pressed himself against Harry, squeezing his thighs in response.

"I want to be inside you," Harry wheezed, intoxicated.

"I'm unable to stop you, Harry," Draco said. "I don't care anymore. Fuck me, hurt me, kill me for all I care. I'm yours."

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard Draco say these words out loud.

He nuzzled Draco's neck and ran his tongue up to his left ear.

Draco took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it away.

"Come here, you…" He turned around and attacked Harry's mouth with a deep kiss, exploring his mouth with a skillful tongue.

Harry dropped his own cigarette and buried one hand into Draco's hair, pulling him close.

Draco mounted him and rubbed against him in ecstasy.

Harry moaned loudly at the friction on his arousal. He felt Draco's tongue on his neck and shoulder and gasped when he felt teeth grazing his skin.

"I think I'm too drunk to do magic," Harry whispered, tugging on Draco's robes.

"I'm not," Draco said, making their clothes disappear. He lubed Harry and massaged his throbbing cock with one hand. Harry couldn't believe the sensation of the slickness and friction.

"Dracooooh…" he moaned.

Draco's mouth worked his way from his ear to his shoulder, biting down at the nape of his neck.

Harry twitched and threw his head back.

"Hell yeah… Give it to me…" he breathed. Draco lifted himself and impaled his tight arse on Harry's arousal. Harry gazed up at Draco and almost came watching his lover grimacing in pain and pleasure. He got a hold of his body though and slowly started thrusting upwards.

"Slower…" Draco pleaded. "Make it last…"

"Forever," Harry whispered, reducing the pace and taking Draco in agonizingly long, slow strokes.

"Oh hellions…" Draco whimpered. The feel of their bodies rocking up and down slowly was indeed very frustrating. Harry started to stroke Draco's cock in time with his slow thrusts.

Grey eyes were daring him to lose control and end it. Harry was trying hard not to give in, but lost the fight eventually.

He went as hard and fast as he could, soon exploding into a world of bliss called orgasm. Draco's body contracted at the very same moment, and in that moment, everything became clear to Harry. He saw Draco's motives and part of the future. Draco put a spell on him right after and he forgot all about it.

Harry embraced Draco and tried to catch his breath.

_We should get drunk every night._

- _Do you want to kill me, Harry?_

_You know I don't._

Harry could feel Draco's contentment again. The mental link was fully restored.

_I love you… I want to be with you forever._

-     Y_ou are so wasted, Harry… I know you won't even remember this tomorrow._

_I will! You son of a bitch!_

-     _Yeah, get mad at me. We can do it again._

_You're killing me, Draco._

Draco smirked at him

"Just trying to fulfill my destiny."

Harry smiled down at him. "Let's see if I'm too drunk to get this right." He rolled Draco off of him and kissed him passionately.

_I don't think you could ever get drunk enough._

Harry wandered lower and placed butterfly kisses all over Draco's inner thighs.

_Restraints?_

Draco looked down at him.

"Hell yeah," he choked out.

Harry tied down Draco's hands and feet and continued his torture.

_Fuck, Harry, you're doing magic on me, aren't you?_

Harry charged himself before taking Draco into his mouth.

_What do you think?_

The thoughts Draco sent back to him were completely incoherent. Harry smiled around Draco's arousal and sucked harder.

_I'm going to die…_

Harry put two fingers into Draco and sent a charm through him.

_Not yet you aren't._

Draco bit back a scream at the overwhelming sensation.

_Slower…__ If you keep this up I'll come way too fast…_

Harry slowed down and deep throated Draco as slow as possible. His fingers moved in time with his mouth and he could feel Draco's readiness.

He maintained the slow pace, but sucked harder every time. Draco arched his back and spilled his semen into Harry's mouth.

Harry experienced the weirdest flashback when he found himself inside Draco's body when he exploded into an orgasm. Harry shook his head and looked up at Draco.

"We just switched bodies, didn't we?" Draco gasped.

Harry nodded. "Weird stuff takes place when we have sex," he concluded. "I wonder what that means."

Draco shook his head. "No idea."

Harry sighed and leaned back, resting his head on Draco's chest.

"We need to get some Separation done tomorrow though," he said, drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "Tomorrow."


	8. Test

**Chapter Eight – Test**

Separation went a little too well over the next couple of days. Harry had to make sure the evil Malfoy counterpart never found out about the safe place Draco was hiding in. He succeeded, only to find out that Draco was locked inside the Prefect's Bathroom and unable to get out at will.

"Damn," Harry cursed, crippling to the ground.

"Come on, Potter, stop being a wimp. Get up."

Harry cringed at Malfoy's cold voice. His change in personality seemed to be complete. Only venom remained in those harsh grey eyes when he looked at Harry with contempt.

"Attack me already, Potter."

Harry drew his wand and cast the Legilimens spell.

He got into Malfoy's mind alright, only to find memories he had never seen before. Somehow Malfoy had succeeded to alter his memories of Harry into something else. It seemed Malfoy found a way to direct all his hatred towards Harry instead of himself.

_Like what you see, Potter?_

Harry tried to find Draco, but failed miserably. Malfoy was way too strong for him.

Harry fell back into his own body and stumbled backwards.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Malfoy hissed at him. "You knew this would happen eventually."

Harry didn't answer.

"Merlin, look at you. You're pathetic, Potter. Always getting in over your head, unable to just stop for a second and take control of your own life."

Harry felt numb inside. He looked up at Malfoy and could only see his most hated rival. The gentle kindness that was Draco was gone. Maybe for good.

Malfoy smirked down at him.

"I think Severus will agree with me that I don't need your help anymore, Potter," he spat.

Harry got up slowly and nodded.

Malfoy left him there, trying to fight back his tears.

He had failed. Instead of creating a safe place for Draco, he built him a prison.

_Malfoy has become the man he was meant to be… A perfect Death Eater, only capable of hate and contempt. Snape will be pleased._

-

That night, the dreams started. Unclear and blurry at first, but after a few weeks…

-

Harry woke up, gasping for air and rock hard. He went into the bathroom quickly and turned the shower on. He jerked off, the hot water stinging his back. He couldn't take these dreams anymore. His infatuation with Malfoy was becoming an obsession.

_Merlin, if I could only touch him again… _

Harry's body contracted into an orgasm. He sank to the floor, breathing heavily.

_Why do I still want him? He hates me. I hate him._

He walked out of the Common Room, still in his pajamas. He hadn't been asleep for more than two hours. The Firewhiskey he had been drinking earlier that night was still blurring his head. Strolling the corridors, he found he was on his way to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

_Figures._

He startled when he heard a noise coming from one of the stalls.

_Shit. Someone's in here. Could it be…_

Harry shook his head, but walked up to the stall to investigate anyway.

_Malfoy?__ Are you in here?_

No answer. Harry looked under the door, but there was no sign of anyone in there. But he could hear someone breathe in there.

He opened the door and was instantly grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

"Well, well. Look who's here. If it isn't golden boy himself," a familiar voice hissed.

_Oh shit._

"Came looking for some action, Potter?"

Grey eyes tore into Harry's.

"Malfoy… Don't do this to me." Harry's voice sounded weak.

"Don't?" Malfoy hissed into his ear. "If you don't want me to do this, by all means, stop me."

Harry gasped when he felt Malfoy's hands on him. He felt his magic all over his body and moaned.

"Damn you Malfoy… I said NO!" Harry pushed him away, sending Malfoy crashing into the opposite wall.

"Your dick is saying something else, Potter," Malfoy said, taunting him.

Harry shot him a death glare, only to be countered by Malfoy's trademark smirk. His breathing had become shallow and irregular. Malfoy stepped closer again and put his hand on Harry's crotch.

"Tell me you don't want me, and I'll stop," Malfoy whispered. His breath was sending shivers down Harry's spine. "You know what I can do, Potter. And the way I am now… It will only get better."


	9. What Hurts the Most

**Chapter Nine – What Hurts the Most**

The feel of Malfoy's lips so close to his ear… Harry felt his legs go weak. Malfoy's mouth was on his neck before he could protest. He felt Malfoy's hands on his arse, pulling him close and rubbing up against him.

"No," Harry said, but it sounded more like a 'please don't stop' kind of no to him.

Malfoy bit his shoulder and Harry moaned.

"Take your clothes off," Malfoy commanded arrogantly.

Harry hesitated, still trying to fight that monster inside that was cheering him on to let it happen.

"Do it, Potter, or I'll leave you here so you can take care of business yourself."

Malfoy turned to leave.

"Malfoy…" Harry hated himself for doing this.

"Yes?" Malfoy glanced back over his shoulder.

"Don't leave." Harry took off his clothes and wanted to cast a spell to get rid of Malfoy's, but was surprised by Malfoy grabbing his hands and pinning them next to his head.

"Who said you were going to undress me, Potter?" Harry felt his hands were restrained. Malfoy's cold eyes were burning into his own.

"You wouldn't…" Harry said incredulously.

"Wouldn't what, Potter? Leave you here? I'm tempted, but no." Malfoy scratched his nails over Harry's chest, barely missing his nipples.

Harry gasped.

_Merlin, how sick am I to actually enjoy this._

Malfoy put his hand on Harry's arousal.

"Beg me, Potter. Beg me to fuck you."

Harry's initial furious answer was lost in a moan. Malfoy's hand was pumping hard. Then he stopped. Breathing on Harry's neck, Malfoy whispered: "Beg me. You know you want to." He dragged his tongue over Harry's neck and shoulder, suddenly biting down hard.

"Oh fuck… you son of a bitch," Harry wheezed. It was impossible to resist. Malfoy knew all his weak spots and was now using them to overpower him.

Malfoy put a finger inside of him and Harry saw black spots before his eyes. Feeling Malfoy's magic inside him was driving him insane.

"More… please give me more," he moaned, completely out of it.

"Say it," Malfoy hissed.

"Fuck me, Malfoy. Do it."

Malfoy unzipped his pants and obliged. Harry hit his head on the wall behind him in defeat, letting Malfoy take him. It was completely animalistic and savage, but Harry felt Malfoy hitting his pleasure spot again and again. He clenched his jaws, trying not to scream.

Malfoy's hand was on him, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Harry felt he was close. Malfoy pulled back a little to face him and surprised Harry by licking the side of his face lustfully. Harry exploded into Malfoy's hand, leading his hated enemy into his own orgasm.

Harry slumped against the wall. Malfoy's face was right beside his head, but he couldn't see his expression. Harry turned to the side, almost touching faces with the Slytherin prince.

Malfoy turned to him with the most horrible smirk on his face.

"Enjoyed that, huh, little bitch?"

Harry winced when Malfoy pulled out of him and released the restraints. Harry crumpled to the floor, feeling like a complete slut.

Malfoy zipped his pants and turned around to leave.

"Sleep tight… Potter."

Harry buried his head in his hands and cried.

_How could I? Why the hell did I give in to him?_

But he already knew the answer. It made him want to kill himself.

_I still love him. Even without the hope of Draco still being alive in there, I love him._

Harry leaned back against the stall and let out a scream of frustration.

-

Last breakfast of the year. Harry felt everyone's gaze on him as he entered the Great Hall. At first he thought it was because of what had happened at the Ministry, but then he spotted Malfoy. His fellow Slytherins were slapping him on the back and congratulating him.

"Oi, Potter, want to be my girlfriend?" the Slytherin Quidditch captain called to him.

_Malfoy.__ I swear to Merlin I'll kill you for telling them that._

He shot Malfoy a death glare and made his way over to Gryffindor table.

"Is it true?" Ron asked with contempt on his face.

"That depends," Harry said, barely controlling his anger. "What are they saying?"

"They say you took Malfoy up the arse three weeks ago," Ron said.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

Hermione sat down next to him and whispered: "He has a witness, Harry."

"Who? Snape?" Harry snapped at her.

"No, Moaning Myrtle," Ron said, still eyeing Harry warily. "Though she might not be that reliable."

"Moaning Myrtle will say anything to get in his good graces," Harry said venomously. "You know what she's like, Ron."

"Yeah, well…" Ron said. "It's just the idea of you and Malfoy… doing… stuff like that…" Ron gagged.

"Thanks for your support." Harry poked his breakfast around on his plate. "Last day of the year… Merlin, he must have planned for this a long time."

Hermione looked at him intently, but Harry shot her the 'don't even start with me' glare.

The last day was hell. Harry ignored all the people staring at him and went to pack his belongings.

_How did my life get so fucked up?_

End of Part Two

What Hurts the Most

Is Being So Close…

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do


End file.
